midasgoldplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
The pet mechanism unlocks once you have 500 . There you can fight enemy pets in the pet arena, and get rewards for your main game when you win. Pets will help you progress faster in your main game. You can feed your pet to improve its battle skills. You can also use potions that you can craft, in the arena in order to increase your power. Each pet has 10 levels. Once a pet completes level 10 it is replaced by a new, stronger pet. Pet stats are also affected by your current champion. This way the new mechanism is interesting for both the old players and the new ones. You will find more info about the pets by clicking the "I" buttons inside the pet mechanism. Each submenu has detailed information. Pets Pet01.png|Midaeum Gardens Parrot Pet02.png|Wild Mountain Boar Pet03.png|Bonebreaker Python Pet04.png|Lake Lizard Pet05.png|Royal Eagle Pet06.png|Gastonia Defender Pet07.png|Elephant Fighter Pet08.png|Fullmoon Werewolf Pet09.png|Bloodthirsty Tiger Pet10.png|Rhino of the Valley Pet11.png|Flameguard Goblin Pet12.png|Poisonous Hydra Pet13.png|Snowmountain Yeti Pet14.png|Astral Pegasus Pet15.png|Swarm Soldier Pet16.png|Lava Hound Pet17.png|Forest Keeper Pet18.png|Armored Nightmare Pet19.png|Crystal Golem Pet20.png|Dragon of the Void There are six Stats. The first three stats (Health, Attack, Defence) unlocks at the start. The fourth stats (Lifesteal) required Wild Mountain Boar unlocked. The fifth stats (Block) required Lake Lizard unlocked. The sixth stats (Reflect) required Elephant Fighter unlocked. NOTE: The stats (Health/Attack/Defense) scale with your champion, so the numbers here may not be useful. What would probably be most useful, besides the EXP-to-level, is noting which pet/lvl was able to beat a given division (and what the rewards are for the division). For reference, parrot lvl 1 (at least for me) blew through bronze i and ii, and stopped at bronze iii 1/7. Lvl 2 got it to bronze iii 2/7. Pet Summary Notes: 1 - Assumes perfect food crafting uptime 2 - Minimum to take pet from 0 exp to next pet. Calculated with current '50% sale' prices. 3 - Total reds going from 1st pet to end of this pet 4 - Estimate at 80 red gems gained per day Stat Calculation The stats of each pet (before BP spent) can be calculated given its level and your current Champion. Health Health=720*{Champion Multi}*6^{Pet Number-1}*(({Pet Level-1})*0.2+1) Attack Attack=62*{Champion Multi}*6^{Pet Number-1}*(({Pet Level-1})*0.2+1) Defense Defense=24*{Champion Multi}*6^{Pet Number-1}*(({Pet Level-1})*0.2+1) Lifesteal Lifesteal=51*{Champion Multi}*6^{Pet Number-1}*(({Pet Level-1})*0.2+1) Block Block=42*{Champion Multi}*6^{Pet Number-1}*(({Pet Level-1})*0.2+1) Reflect Reflect=54*{Champion Multi}*6^{Pet Number-1}*(({Pet Level-1})*0.2+1) Pet Detail Midaeum Gardens Parrot Wild Mountain Boar Bonebreaker Python Lake Lizard Royal Eagle Gastonia Defender Elephant Fighter Fullmoon Werewolf Bloodthirsty Tiger Rhino of the Valley Flameguard Goblin Poisonous Hydra Snowmountain Yeti Astral Pegasus Swarm Soldier Lava Hound Forest Keeper Armored Nightmare Crystal Golem Dragon of the Void Tavern You can cook food and feed pet here. You need Food to feed the pet to level it up. There are 3 types of food, they are Fruit, Fish and Meat. The cost per exp of each food is the same and the penalty for finishing your cooking early in minor. You can finish cooking instantly at a cost of 2* per 30 minutes of time + 2* for the time that remains, or wait until finish with no cost. *Actual cost during 'sale' - 1 red per 30 mins + 1. Likely to stay that way as with other 'sales' the game has had. Tends to be balanced around the sale numbers. Fruit Required 4 hours to cook, and you will get 10 Fruit at once. Each Fruit gains 100 XP. Fish Required 8 hours to cook, and you will get 10 Fish at once. Each Fish gains 200 XP. Meat Required 12 hours to cook, and you will get 10 Meat at once. Each Meat gains 300 XP. Alchemist You can craft potions here. Potions can be used during the arena battles to make your pets stronger temporarily. There are 3 types of potions, they are Attack Potion, Defence Potion and Health Potion. All potions required 4 hours to craft one, 8 hours to craft two, or 12 hours to craft three. You may craft Attack and Defense potions as long as you have fewer than 10 and you may craft Health potions as long as you have fewer than 30. This allows you to hold a maximum of 12 Attack 12 Defense and 32 Health Potions You can finish crafting instantly at a cost of 2* per 30 minutes of time + 2* for the time that remains, or wait until finish with no cost. *Actual cost during 'sale' - 1 red per 30 mins + 1. Likely to stay that way as with other 'sales' the game has had. Tends to be balanced around the sale numbers. If you use potions in a battle but still lose, the potions are refunded. Attack Potion One Attack Potion consumed in battle temporarily grants +50% Attack. Defence Potion One Defence Potion consumed in battle temporarily grants -50% Damage Received, effectively doubling the hits you can take and thus the damage you deal. Health Potion One Health Potion consumed in battle temporarily grants +25% of Max Health. These can be stacked if you have more than one. Pet Upgrades Here you can spend the Battle Point (BP) that you earn in the Arena in order to boost your pet's stats. Use the "+" and "-" buttons next to your currently unlocked stats to spend BP's on them. You can reset your upgrades at any time you like (at no cost). Each level of an upgrade increases the relevant stat by a flat 10%. The costs of upgrades increase as follows. | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |} Inn You can buy food using . The cost per exp is the same for each food bought. Arena Reward Table *Rewards shown assume completed Sappers Guild in Midaeum. Scales from 2%-8% and 4%-16% depending on Sappers lvl. Battles 01.png|Cavebug 02.png|Sharpbeak 03.png|Great Tarantula 04.png|Tunnel Minion 05.png|Goblin Gladiator 06.png|Desert Scorpion 07.png|Eyeball Terror 08.png|Seashore Goblin 09.png|Robotic Gatekeeper 10.png|Swarm Beast 11.png|Ancient Cyclops 12.png|Valhalla Devourer 13.png|Druid Hermit 14.png|Alien Insect 15.png|Fearless Zombie 16.png|Mountain Troll King 17.png|Undead Warrior 18.png|Orc Overlord 19.png|Lava Annihilator 20.png|The Unbreakable 21.png|Evil Shaman 22.png|Soul Drainer 23.png|Underworld Soulkeeper 24.png|Shadow King Battles are separated into Leagues and Divisions. Clearing a division will give you an arena reward which helps progress in the main game. Every division consists of a certain number of pets and one boss pet who has significantly higher stats and rewards. Each defeated pet awards BP which can be spent to upgrade your own pets abilities. The minimum attack value of an enemy appears to be equal to its health divided by 8. The maximum appears to be minimum + 10%. 'Bronze League' | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |- | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |} Silver League | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |- | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |} Gold League Note: 9.5e14 for Swarm Beast in Gold II is not a typo and appears to be a bug. This bug seems to be fixed on beginning of November 2017. Now the Swarm Beast in G-II Division health is 9,5 e13. | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |- | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |} Diamond League | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |- | width="33%" valign="top" | | width="33%" valign="top" | |}